FNAF: Why
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: Maddison Rennling, a name that was remembered by him. Would she ever come back. She never did. You did it for nothing. She didn't care. You let yourself do this. Why. (Story much better than Summary, I promise! This is a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic, Please no harsh reviews. Haven't written a fanfic for a while.) OC x Foxy
1. The Beginning

**Okay I haven't posted in forever OOPS.**

**I finally have my own computer thanK GOD. Also I really love FNAF. I'm too much of a tit to play it but the background and characters AND THE EVERYTHING is really good.**

**So I decided to make a contribution to the fandom. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.**

**This is written in 3rd person perspective, but it is mainly based around the oc**

**I haven't done a fanfic in a while so don't expect a heavenly, godlike first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S. IT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON. only thing I own in the OC NO DUH**

* * *

Loud thunder crashed overhead, the booming sounds causing a painful ringing in a blonde haired girl's ears. With shaky, and cold breaths, the lady covered her ears, the rain pouring onto her frame, and all of its surroundings. She didn't remember to bring an umbrella, she was late. It was painfully dark for 6 PM, but the thick, dark storm clouds covered whatever brightness the sun was trying to give. The pale skinned girl moved with quick steps, slapping against the wet concrete, giving out a splash with each footstep.

Her brown hued irises flicked over to the neon illuminated sign, which read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. A soft, yet sad smile curled onto the girl's lips, she remembered this place. When bratty children and their tired parents were lured into the fun, and happy-go-lucky pizzeria. She snapped back into reality, her hands grasping the cold metal handle that was on the front door, pulling it open. The lights were on, the familiar checker tiled floor still had that sort of grubby look to it. A lady secretary sat at the front desk, blowing a strand of brown hair away from her face before tapping her bottom lip with a pen, she was concentrating. Her blue eyes fixated on the paper in front of her.

The blonde haired lady cleared her throat, causing the secretary to jump at the sudden noise, her shocked eyes glancing over to the petite woman.

"Ah, you're here for your job interview? You are..." The brown haired secretary began to fumble through the many papers on her desk, in a panicked manner. A concerned smile forming on the blonde girl's pink lips.

"Maddison. Maddison Rennling." The blonde spoke softly, saving the Secretary from wasting time trying to sort out her mess of a desk.

"Ah yes! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rebecca, the secretary. It's a shame to see you join us." Rebecca murmered the last words, her thin and tanned fingers grasping a bundle of papers. Maddison raised an eyebrow at her shaky and clumsy posture, before Rebecca's blue eyes gazed back to her. "Please, follow me." The Brunette spoke firmly. She had obviously done this plenty of times. The secretary began to walk down the poorly lit hallway, Maddison following after. The blonde's eyes glanced at the many doors they passed, before Rebecca abruptly stopped, causing Maddison to bump into her, nearly making the Brunette drop her papers.

"Oh damnit, I'm sorry!" Maddison apologized, her brows furrowing. /_Good job, already giving them a good first impression_/ She thought to herself, her thin cheeks heating up from embaressment.

"It's alright." Rebecca replied, she seemed a bit on edge.

"Anyways, this is your stop. Your new boss awaits." The secretary spoke with a sad tone before she turned around and began to walk away, refusing to look back at Maddison. The blonde swallowed a hard lump in her throat before she openned the large door in front of her, a cheerful man sitting at a desk, it seemed to be organized and clean, he smiled brightly at Maddison.

"Ah hello! I've been waiting for you. Please! Take a seat." The large man pointed to a not very comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. Maddison let out a sigh of relief, he seemed to be kind. The petite lady took her seat, gazing at the man. He wasn't fat, but he was large. As in tall and with a bit of cushioning. He didn't have a lot of hair, the top of his head was completely bald. But he had a cheerful smile graced upon him, which wasn't very in character for how he looked and dressed, he was in a suit, as if he was a millionaire. But from the news articles, the world begged to differ.

"I'm Mr. Freddy, and you must be.." Mr. Freddy put out one of his large, almost gorilla-like hand. Maddison grasped it in her own hand, shaking it discreetly. His large hand almost engulfed hers with it's size.

"I-I'm Maddison Rennling." She replied in her nervous state. The man was very intimidating. He quickly took his hand back before clearing his throat.

"Now! Time to get down to business. What have been your past jobs?" Mr. Freddy began the questions, Maddison swallowed once more, before speaking in her timid tone.

"I-I've always been a night-shift worker. I've done mostly janitor jobs." She replied, using one of her pale and small hands to tuck her blonde hair behind an ear, to fixate her gaze more firmly on the man.

"Ah perfect! We don't need a sleepy person on the job, you must be used to not sleeping at night. What makes you want to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Mr. Freddy replied quite quickly, shocking Maddison. How many times had he done interviews for security guard applicants?

"Because I-I used to love to come here as a kid, and working here would be a pleasure." Maddison replied, scratching her thin cheeks, her gaze flickering to other places around the room. She was partially lying.

"Well, we welcome you with open arms! Welcome to the family Maddison, here's the times for your shift. Be here on time! You are excused." He spoke quickly, shoving the paper with the times on them into Maddison. /_Well then!_/ She thought, quite disturbed by his actions before leaving the room. She was alone in the hallway now, it was a bit eerie. Loud crashes and slams came from the door closest to Mr. Freddy's office, causing Maddison to jump. She quickly turned to the source, but the door was shut. The sign upon the door said 'Back stage'. /_Probably just the Janitor_/ Maddison reassured before making her way down the hallway, her curious gaze landing upon the forever shut door to 'Pirate cove'. She sighed deeply before turning away, reaching the Secretary desk. Rebecca was just cleaning up her mess, her shift was up soon.

"Were you accepted?" Rebecca asked, with pleading eyes as she looked to Maddison. She had been acting weird this whole time. The blonde nodded her head, raising an eyebrow. Rebecca bit her bottom lip before turning away from her, hiding her face.

"I-I hope you enjoy your first day.." She choked out, causing Maddison to question her reasoning about this job. Why is everyone acting so weird? But she knew, she needed to be work here. She had a reason. She wanted to. Maddison quickly openned the front door before exitting, back into the rainy world outside.

* * *

**I will be trying to update this as fast as I can. ALSO I WILL BE DOING REQUESTS FOR FANFIC COVER IMAGES. Please PM me for more info if you are interested.**

**Nacho Master, Signing out!**


	2. The First night

**I really wanted to update this quickly. I'm really excited to be writing this fanfic! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I dont own Five nights at Freddys**

**I told you before**

* * *

She wasn't looking forward to her first night, Rebecca's reaction to her getting hired left an impression on her. The rain had stopped, but the eerie silence of midnight made shivers run up her delicate spine. The sidewalk was still damp, leaving the occasional puddle. Maddison took a deep breath, allowing the cold night air to enter into her, calming her nerves a bit. She was going to be fine. A soft hum came from her throat as she arrived at the Pizzeria, the neon sign flickering on and off. Maddison shivered, the cold night air getting to her. All she wore was her favourite yellow hoodie. It smelled like home, it would help her to calm down. The blonde reached out for the cold, damp metal handle, openning the front door.

Maddison's brown hued irises glanced over to Rebecca's desk, it was empty. She had left for the night. Maddison was alone. A soft bite on her bottom lip showed her fear, she was used to working night shifts, but this place.. It left something grim on her. With a shake of her head, she snapped herself out of her thoughts. It was fine. They were just animatronics. Robots. But what she saw all those years ago... /_Just let it slide_/ She reassured herself before moving herself towards the Security office. There was no proper door, so she slipped in with ease.

The security room had a leather seat with wheels on the bottom, the leather look old and torn. Maddison sniffled quietly before taking a seat in it, not knowing what horror she had just unleashed upon herself. Many monitors hung around her, but one of them she could just pull up to herself. Her gaze flicked to the buttons on the sides of her, for 'light' and 'door'... Why would she need a door button? Maddison squinted at the button before a telephone ring almost made her scream. She was on edge.

Maddison stared at the desk, which had the telephone on it. A sticky note was placed on the phone, saying 'Please pick up the phone and listen carefully for your instructions. Have a great day! ~ Mr. Freddy'. Why would she need instructions? It was just security, she already knew basic procedures from the job application. Maddison blew a strand of blonde hair away from her face as she pressed the button 'speaker' on the telephone before grabbing the monitor that was the one she needed to use. And without warning, a voice began to speak from the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hello!  
Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.  
So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to be worried about. Uh, you'll be fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay?  
Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know." The voice crackled softly, causing Maddison to raise an eyebrow. This sounded like a recorded message, not a real phonecall. She pressed the button on the side of the monitor she had to look at the backstage, where the three animatronics stayed... It used to be four... The darkness shaded their faces in a creepy way. There stood, in their usual positions, Bonnie Bunny, Chica and Freddy Fazbear. Maddison took in a deep breath. The voice continued to ramble on.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.  
Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-" Maddison snorted at the words the voice spoke. Damage to property or person. Why would she get hurt? People breaking in to steal animatronics? That's stupid.. Her gaze was still locked with the three animatronics, but her attention was grabbed by one of the buttons that read 'Pirate cove'. She wanted to press the button so bad, but all it would show was the shut down area. But yet curiosity was chewing at her heart.

"Blah, blah, blah.  
Now it might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." The voice continued to speak in a bored tone, but the words 'quirky' caught her attention. What did he mean by quirky? They were just robots. Lifeless, manually controlled, robots. But that one day, Maddison's mind kept telling her different. Why would he do that. Just for her.

"So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of 'free-roaming' mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was 'the Bite of '87.' Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" The man spoke through the phone, causing Maddison to take a deep, long breath. No, they weren't kidding. Free roaming... No man would program that. Bonnie had moved from her spot, The blonde pressing each button to try and find the purple, animatronic rabbit. Until her fingers pressed the 'Pirate Cove' Button, revealing the closed curtain, that she remembered. And just so consequently, the Man began to talk about the bite of '87. She was there, a little blonde girl enjoying time with her family, watching her child hood hero, Foxy. Shivers ran up her spine. It was all so graphic. But that day had always been special for her.. When her hero saved her, at the risk of everything. She shook herself out of it, continuing to gaze at the closed curtains.

"Foxy.." Maddison mumbled, rubbing her fingers on the screen. Ever since that day, she didn't believe it was a malfunction. She believed he was returning the favor. And she always wanted to return after that day, begging her parents. She wanted to see Foxy. But her parents refused, saying that it wasn't safe there anymore. Her attention was snapped away, back to trying to the task of finding Bonnie. Her thin, pale fingers pressed the red buttons before it landed on the Dining room, where Bonnie stood, calming her a little. At least she knew where the Rabbit was.

"Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." The voice spoke with more of concern now, he seemed to be scared. His words chilled Maddison, her breath quickening. This attempt to see Foxy again would be fatal.. But maybe, just maybe.. He would remember. But do they have a memory? Many questions filled her mind as she kept a close eye on Chica and Freddy, who were still on the Show stage. She didn't feel like dying before getting to see him once more.

"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.  
But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.  
Alright. Good night." The call ended in static, Maddison taking to note every word. Her death would be painful and slow. But she wasn't too determined to die on her first day. She quickly flicked to the Dining room, making sure that Bonnie was still in place. And thank god she was still there. A small breath of relief came over her before her pointer finger pressed another button.

Pirate cove came onto screen, but this time Foxy wasn't hidden. The red hued animatronix fox was partially revealed, his mouth open, showing his sharp, metal teeth. But instead of fear washing over Maddison, a sad smile was graced upon her.

"Hey Foxy.. I missed you." She whispered, as if Foxy would hear her. But of course, he couldn't. Maddison rubbed the screen, where Foxy was shown, small tears beginning to form in her water line.

"Please don't kill me." The blonde spoke a bit more loudly, before flicking away from Pirate Cove. She had other problems to deal with. The Show stage appeared on the monitor, Chica was missing now. Panick filled her emotions as she once again, madly pressed all the buttons as she tried to find the Chick, before flicking upon the Restrooms, where Chica was. But the disturbing part was that Chica was staring directly at the cameras, her beak parted. Maddison bit quick roughly down on her pink, plump bottom lip, her muscles tensing up.

She didn't want to look at that for long, so she switched to the storage room, finding out that Bonnie had moved closer to her whereabouts. Bonnie stood in the back of the storage room, where the camera was located. Her body faced forwards but her eyes were fixated with the camera. Maddison shook her head. She already highly disliked this job, the mental torment was too much. But she needed to be with him. Just once more.

Maddison flicked back to the Show Stage, Freddy was looking directly at the camera now. She swallowed a lump in her throat before pulling herself away from the monitor, sliding her chair over to the right door, pressing the light button, checking if anything was there. Nothing. Maddison moved the office like chair to the other door, also pushing the light button with a bit of force. She was terrified. Thankfully, nothing was there also. With a sigh of relief, she returned to the monitor. She needed to keep an eye on Bonnie and Chica.

Her shaky fingers pressed the button for Pirate Cove, she needed to know if Foxy had moved at all. And plus, seeing that room made her fear drift away. Even if he did almost kill that kid.. That bully.. Foxy had definitely moved, He was closer to the exit of Pirate Cove. His head was tilted to the left, his jaw openned more widely now. He held up his hook, as if threatening her. Maddison frowned, furrowing her thin, blonde brows.

She quickly flicked over to Bonnie's destination, the storage room. She still stood by the camera, staring into it. A soft whimper came from Maddison, fear grabbing her. She didn't want to die. The Monitor switched over to the Restrooms, and Chica was still there. Staring. Mouth open. Maddison was shaking, she hated this. She wanted the night to be over. But yet a part of her said otherwise. She needed a chance to get a closer encounter with Foxy. The blonde haired girl switched to the Camera in the Show stage, Freddy was also still in his position, but he wasn't looking at the surveillance camera anymore.

Once seeing that everything was in order, she flicked back to Pirate Cove, but Foxy wasn't there. And the sign that usually said 'Out of Order' now read 'IT'S ME'. Panic began to riddle her, she quickly switched to one of the cameras closest to Pirate cove, which was the Western Hallway. And god did she not regret checking there first.

Foxy was making a mad dash towards the Office that she stayed in, his Hook in the air and jaw open. Maddison let out a screach of fear, throwing the monitor out of her hands and throwing herself at the left opening's 'door' button, pressing it before falling to the ground, hurting her shoulder. Tears of relief and pain began to pour from her eyes, soft sobs coming from her.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Foxy slammed at the door, causing Maddison to jump to the Window near the closed door. And there, face to face, she stared at him. Foxy. A smile formed on her feminine lips as she looked at him. He was dirty. Ruined. Nothing like the time she was with him before the Bite.

"Please Foxy.. I understand you. Don't kill me.. You need someone. You're ruined. Broken.. I need answers..." She spoke, as if hoping that the red hued animatronic fox would understand her, or even hear her from the glass separating them. His orange, glowing eyes only stared at her, he wasn't moving. More tears shed from her waterline now, tears of sadness.

"I'm sorry." Maddison whispered, closing her eyes and putting her forehead on the window, sobbing. But as she looked up, he was gone. A spark of hope flickered in her, maybe he did understand her. Maybe... And with that, the chime of the alarm went off, meaning that it was 6 AM. She had survived her first night. And got her ever so needed encounter... With him.

* * *

Maddison shakily exited the building, her curvy, yet thin legs shivering. Her swollen eyes gazed up at Rebecca, who had just arrived for work.

"Oh thank god you made it!" Rebecca spoke with relief, taking Maddison into a tight hug. In her tired state, Maddison returned the hug.

"You look like you've been crying.. I'm sorry." The secretary released the Blonde haired girl, frowning deeply. Maddison only replied in a tired, sad smile. She needed to rest up and eat. She had a long day tomorrow.

"It's fine. They're not that bad." Maddison shrugged, only to have reminded herself with pain of her hurt shoulder. A yelp of pain came out of her lips, clenching her eyes shut.

"They're terrible! Did they hurt you?" The brunette took a soft, yet firm hold onto her shoulder, rolling up the sleeve of her light yellow hoodie, revealing her red shoulder. It was bruised.

"No, It was myself. I'm fine. Honest." Maddison took her hand away from her pained shoulder, rolling her sleeve down before stalking away. All that was on her mind was food and rest. But her reaction left Rebecca in a shocked state, her jaw hanging open, her brows furrowed. Not one night guard had reacted this way.

* * *

**WEEEEEEW Finally finished. More backstory to the bite of '87 will be shown in chapter 3, it's supposed to be a bit confusing. ANYWAYS, See ya next time!**

**- THIS IS NACHO MASTER, SIGNING OFF**


	3. A Foxy encounter

**Wawawawaaaaa This is getting a lot of favourites and Follows really fast. So I'm gonna update it just as fast /plus I dont have school yet/. Also, there's a few reviews that I need to reply to. Sooo /AHEM/**

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: Surprisingly, there is a few FNAF Fanfictions. I suggest checking them out!**

**That One Guy Over There: Aw, Thank you. I've done a bit of backstory research on FNAF. It's quite interesting. And yes, I will try to make each paragraph each blocky, Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Vince: Yes sir! Or Ma'am.**

**Patty967: Thank you so much!**

**So here you go, Chapter 3!**

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky, a few clouds scattered across the blue horizon. It was still day, but Maddison was walking towards the entrance to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She wanted to be there early, before it would be dark and gloomy. She hadn't been there during day for a long time, she could hear a few excited squeals of children from inside of the pizzeria as she came closer to the door. The metal handle wasn't cold anymore, but quite warm from the sunlight. Maddison entered the noisy pizzeria, causing a small ring to go off as she entered.

Rebecca looked up from her paperwork to see the Blonde, a soft smile forming on her lipstick covered lips. Maddison smiled back, she had her proper rest that she needed to keep going.

"Why are you here so early Maddison?" The Brunette asked, gazing at Maddison's brown eyes with her own, her gaze filled with concern. /_Most security guards quit on the first night.._/ Rebecca thought, her curiosity towards the Pale, thin lady growing.

"I wanted to refresh my memory on how this place looked when I came here as a kid." She replied, biting her bottom lip softly. It wasn't exactly a lie, but Maddison didn't come here to see just Freddy , Chica and Bonnie. She came here for something else.

"Ah yes. Since you work here, I don't need to collect any fee from you. Enjoy." Rebecca replied in a cheerful tone she was forced to use with customers, trying to lighten up their dark past. So many disturbing news articles originated from this place. But yet people always kept coming back... Maddison nodded at Rebecca's words before moving away from her desk down the hallway she was used to seeing dark, gloomy and with either Bonnie or Chica staring at her.

Her hearing was disrupted with the sound of Freddy and his pals preforming on stage for the children, at the Dining room. Maddison moved her way over to the doorway, the usually closed door was open, locked in place so that children could get in and out with ease. She entered the Dining room to see plenty of children and their family all eating and talking whilst watching Freddy, Chica and Bonnie preform for them. But most of the children seemed less interested in Freddy and the gang and more interested in the food.

Maddison's dark brown eyes gazed towards Bonnie. only to have the stare returned, shocking the Blonde. She quickly left the room, Bonnie recognized her from the night before, Maddison's breath quickened and shaky. Surely they couldn't hurt her during day. They were stuck on the stage. A sigh of relief came from her lips as she stayed pressed up against the wall, trying to relax herself. But she needed to get herself back on track. She didn't come for them. Her gaze flicked to a closed door, that said 'Pirate cove'. It was always closed, every since the Bite.

The door handle was cold from not being used for so long, creaking as she turned it and pushed the door forwards, opening it. The lights were on, but didn't produce much help. The curtains were closed, even though Foxy had opened them the night before. Maddison cleared her throat, closing the door behind her. She hoped that Foxy wouldn't be allowed to move during the daytime.

Maddison began to move her petite body towards the closed curtains, her breath quickening. As she became close enough, her shaky hand reached out, parting the curtain so that she could see inside of them. And there he stood, unmoving. Foxy. A sad smile curled onto her lips, stepping into the stage that the closed curtains hid. She knew he was living, but he couldn't move.

"Hey Foxy, It's been a while. You probably don't remember me.." She spoke, as if he was going to reply. But he wasn't, he just stood in place, his orange eyes looking forward, not even gazing at Maddison. She bit her bottom lip as she mustered up more words to speak in the short period of time she had before someone could catch her in a place she wasn't supposed to be.

"It's probably been a long time since anyone has come in here to just say hello. And it's all my fault... Sorry." Small tears of regret began to cloud her vision, forcing her to look down at the floor, hiding her face away from Foxy.

But as she lifted her head back up, the red Fox's eyes were looking at her, as if he was inspecting her, she took a sharp breath of surprise in, not expecting him to move anything.

"Okay good. Atleast it's good to know you're hearing everything I'm saying. I-I'm gonna be here tonight, I can explain more of who I am later. Maybe then you would remember." Maddison smiled sadly, tears still running down her thin cheeks. But just as she was about to leave, the door creaked open.

It was Mr. Freddy.

"What on earth are you doing in here Maddison?" He asked, with his deep voice. But he had a smile upon his face, but it was fake.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I was just.. Er... It won't happen again." She spoke quickly, before rushing out of the room, zooming by Mr. Freddy.

"Good~." He spoke in a sing song tone before glaring at where Foxy stood before closing the door, exitting the room.

* * *

It was a windy night, the chilling breeze hitting Maddison repeatedly, making her frame shiver. She was still wearing her favourite hoody, clenching onto it for warmth. The Pizzeria was empty and desolate now. Well, almost empty. The animatronics still stayed there, awaiting for Maddison to arrive. She swung the door open, quickly getting to her station. She didn't want to be out in the open for long.

She entered the room, sitting in the leather office chair that was worn out and old, having many security guards sit in it from the past. Maddison took in a deep breath before taking the monitor she used in to her hands, flicking to the Show stage, where the trio started out. And then, the phone rang.

"Uhh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place." The voice began to speak, with his usual scared and concerned tone. She followed his instructions, keeping her eyes on the trio.

"So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right?" Maddison snorted at what he had to say. Of course she wouldn't want to run out of power. One of her thin fingers pressed a button so that the monitor would display Pirate cove. The curtains were closed as usual, a frown forming on her face.

"I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." Of course she would be in danger, bloody moron. They aren't some cuddly kitten coming to say hello.

"Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know. Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!" The recorded message ended, leaving Maddison by herself. She sort of missed hearing his voice, it was much better than being alone and only hearing the noises of the animatronics.

She flicked back to the Show stage, but Bonnie, once again, was missing. Maddison cursed under her breath and she switched cameras, trying to find the purple rabbit. After flicking to the Backstage camera, she found Bonnie. Standing there, not moving. God they were creepy. She furrowed her brows, flicking back to the Show stage. Now Chica was missing. A groan of irritance came from her lips, putting down the monitor.

She quickly moved to each opening, pressing the light buttons to make sure nothing was there. She was safe so far. Maddison quickly grabbed the monitor again, scanning to find Chica, she was at the Dining room, standing between a row of tables, that still had party hats on them, arranged for the next day. Out of all of the Animatronics, she hated Chica the most. She didn't know why but just the look on her face made shivers run up her spine

She quickly flicked to check Pirate cove, to see if Foxy was out yet. And no, he was still hiding behind the curtains. Was he ever going to come? Did he even understand what she had been saying. Anger and sadness filled her emotions, her hands balling into fists. Taking a few long breaths, she calmed herself down. Now wasn't the time to be angry, she had to survive the night.

Her mind switched to Bonnie, she hadn't checked on the rabbit for a while. She quickly switched to he Back stage, but Bonnie wasn't there. Her heart began to race as she flicked through each camera, not finding her anywhere. Finally, her mind clicked to what the voice on the telephone said. The Blind spots. she quickly tossed the monitor away, flicking on the light on the left opening.

And there she stood, staring at Maddison with her jaw slightly open. Maddison let out a scream before quickly reaching to press the door button, but it was too late. Bonnie had jumped onto Maddison, stopping the blonde from closing the door on her. Tears of pure fear poured down Maddison's cheeks as she stared into the magenta eyes of the purple rabbit. Bonnie's jaws parted, a low hissing noise coming from her mouth. Maddison shut her eyes tightly, awaiting her demise.

But it didn't come.

**THUMP**

A loud crash caused Maddison to open her eyes, Bonnie was no longer ontop of her. Her tears clouded her vision, but she could make out a red smudge on top of a purple one.

Foxy.

Foxy had stopped Bonnie from finishing Maddison off, he had pinned her down, growling lowly, his hook pressed up against her bottom jaw. Bonnie had let out a scream of surprise at the sudden contact, her robotic limbs flailing.

"FOXY! What the H-H-_**HELL!**_" Bonnie yelped at Foxy, with her distorted, feminine, robotic voice. Maddison's breath quickened as she watched the scene unveil itself in front of her. Foxy had saved her.

"You wee scally-wag! This here _**Me'kill**_! Not yers'!" Foxy replied in a harsher tone, his ears pinned down in a threatening manner. Maddison's body throbbed from Bonnie pinning her, Maddison's head fell back in relief and pain.

"F-fine! Whatever! You can kill 'er! Just let me go!" Bonnie spat back in reply to the Red fox, trying to wiggle herself out of his hold. With a grunt, Foxy got off of her, standing back up. Bonnie crawled from underneath him, Foxy had definitely injured her. Bonnie lifted herself up with a lot of creaking, glaring at Foxy.

"Freddy won't be happy that you hurt us. He never liked y-y-_**YOU**_ in the first place you rusted tin-can!" Bonnie hissed with her glitchy voice before limping away, her left leg dragging on the tiled floor. Foxy let out a growl as he turned to Maddison, who was toppled over in pain on the floor.

"Give me _**ONE** _reason why I shouldn' kill ye' right now." Foxy spoke in a harsh tone, but it wasn't as harsh as the tone he used with Bonnie. Maddison let out a few shaky breaths of fear, her hands clutching her stomach, blood slowly beginning to seep into the fabric of her hoody.

"D-didn't you hear me those two times?" Maddison spoke in her shaky and scared tone, her brown eyes staring back at his glowing, orange optics. Foxy opened his jaw to speak, but paused for a second, thinking.

"Yes. I remember yer' p-**_pitiful _**cries. 'Oh I understand ye' 'Yer' broken' 'Ye don't remember me'. Why would ye' come to m' place after it's been shut down!" Foxy said in almost a mocking tone as he recited the words she spoke. /_At least he has a Memory/ _Maddison thought with hope. She tried to lift herself up, but sudden pain from her stomach shot up her body, causing her to fall back down, her eyes shutting tight with pain._  
_

"B-because I needed to speak to you when you weren't going to kill me.." Maddison replied, cringing with pain. The blonde tried to use the arm of the Office chair to lift herself up, only being able to sit up.

"Well, I ain' killin' ye' right now. So ye' better start doin' some explainin' ere' blondie." Foxy rolled his eyes, crossing his robotic arms. The name 'Blondie' caused Maddison's cheeks to heat up with embarrassment.

"I-I was there at the Bite of '87." Maddison blurted out, her brows furrowing lightly. It was time to make him remember who she was. Foxy tensed up at those words, his eyes closing.

"So? Many lil' scumbags were there too when i' happened! What makes ye' so different?" The red hued animatronic glared at Maddison for bringing up the subject of the Bite. He didn't like talking about it, it was clear to Maddison it made him uncomfortable.

"B-because-" Maddison stuttered, panicking. Would his reaction be violent? So many questions filled her mind as she thought of how to say the words she needed to say.

"Because I-I'm Maddison. Maddison Rennling." She spoke out in her weak tone, pain still shooting through her body from her stomach. There wasn't much blood, but it was enough to seep through the hoody and into her hands. She saw Foxy pause, looking a bit Dumb folded. He remembered. A mix of joy, fear and sadness flowed through her body, she was confused at her own mix of emotions.

"S-stop tauntin' me! I remember how she looks! Ye' look nothin' like 'er." He growled, pointing his hook towards Maddison, a dark glare forming on his robotic face.

"F-foxy, It's been so many years since the Bite. I've grown up, every humans does that." She smiled sadly, a few tears falling from her already damp face. It seemed Foxy didn't know how to react, but his face changed from a glare to a sad look, something she thought she would never see on him.

"W-why did ye' never come back after all tha' I risked..." Foxy spoke in a softer tone, his voice also becoming shaky. He seemed to be remembering the situation. The Bite.

"Foxy.. I tried.. So many times." She frowned, looking at the floor in front of her, almost completely forgetting the serious pain she was in.

"But why did you risk all of that.. For one measly kid." Maddison looked back up to Foxy's face, which had softened. His ears twitched lightly, his eyes lifeless eyes blinking.

"B'cause. You were the only one that had ever defended me." Foxy looked to the floor, keeping his arms crossed. The scene happened all over again in Maddison's memory, over and over..

* * *

_A little blonde haired 8 year old sat at a Table with her family, talking and laughing with each other. But The little blondie wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was watching Foxy. Many older kids surrounded him, mocking him and kicking at his legs. The little girl's hands balled into fists, she slipped out of her chair and stomped towards the group of kids, her face forming into a deep glare._

_One of the taller kids pointed at the short, little 8 year old._

_"Hey! Why are YOU looking so grumpy lil' miss perfect?" He spoke in a mocking tone, causing the group to laugh at her, only making Tiny Maddison even angier._

_"Stop hurting Foxy! He has feelings too you know!" She replied in an angered tone, she didn't want them to continue to hurt Foxy. Foxy was her favourite._

_"Oh yes, because a dumb, ugly robot has feelings! Just watch!" Said a chubbier kid, proceeding to kick Foxy in the shin. The Animatronic didn't move or change expression._

_"Stop stop! He's hurt!" She yelled at them, trying to push the fat kid away from Foxy._

_"Y'know, maybe we should just hurt you instead, since you'll actually show emotion!" The leader of the group suggested, having his friends nod in agreement. They began to move closer to her, causing Maddison to squeal in fear. Only to hear a very low growl, and see Foxy lunge at the leader, biting a chunk out of his head, spraying blood and bits of his frontal lobe everywhere. _

_The gang stared with pale faces, before screaming and running away. Maddison however, just stood there, shocked. A small smile forming on her lips, even though the gore that was displayed in front of her._

_"Thank you." she whispered, before having her mother race towards her, snatching her away from near Foxy, as he laid on top of the unconscious kid. _

_"No no NO NO! Mommy he was helping me! I want to see him!" Little Maddison cried out, stretching her arms out towards Foxy, as her mother left the room, trying not to retch everywhere._

* * *

Maddison sat there, still in a bit of shock. She needed a moment to think, and muster up words to say.

"You lost everything. Just because I tried to stop them from kicking you." Tears began to fall from her waterline, she rubbed the tears away, causing Foxy to sigh.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked out, biting her bottom lip, shutting her eyelids tightly. Foxy looked at her sad state, only to notice the blood on her.

"Did Bonnie hurt ye'?" He asked in a calm tone, furrowing his brows. Maddison looked back at him, he was focused on the blood on her hoody. She swallowed a lump in her throat before lifting up her hoody and shirt a tad, to reveal a large gash across her stomach. Once seeing the large gash, pain began to shoot through her once more, causing her to choke.

"Don't move." He grumbled before rummaging through the desk with the many monitors on it. Maddison stared at him whilst he wasn't looking. He was covered in scars, someone had hurt him after he was shut down.

"Why are ye' starin' at me?" Foxy spoke, he was looking over his shoulder, catching Maddison in the act. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, she looked to a different spot in the room.

"I-I was looking at your scars." She mumbled, keeping her scar exposed. Foxy snorted at her reply, rolling his eyes before returning to rummage through the desk.

"Ah, 'ere we are." Foxy pulled out a first Aid kit, that was in the back of all the crap that was on the desk. He turned around and knelt in front of Maddison, causing her to look back to him.

"I don' know how teh' use these things." Foxy furrowed his brow, opening the kit, looking at all the medical supplies that were stored inside of it.

"I-I know what to use. C-can I just tell you what to do?" The tired blonde asked, shifting uncomfortably. It was quite an awkward situation if you think about it, having to lift up your shirt and hoody to expose your bare belly. Her cheeks became a little more red as she thought more about it. Foxy looked at her strange reaction, raising a brow.

"Yes, ye' can." He snorted, looking at the deep wound upon her belly. Her skin was very pale, she wasn't tanned one bit. Maddison bit her bottom lip, deciding on what to make him do first.

"Y-you see those cotton balls?" Maddison asked, awaiting for Foxy to reply. He nodded and took them out, putting them beside Maddison. She took a deep breath in, readying herself for the next step.

"Now, y-you have to dab up all the blood on the wound and around it." She spoke in a flustered tone, making Foxy snort. He grabbed one of the cotton balls and began to dab up the blood, making Maddison squirm lightly. It stung when he touched the wound, and it was weird feeling someone else touching her stomach.

"Stop yer' squirmin' it's makin' this difficult!" Foxy growled in annoyance, making Maddison squeak with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I-it hurts." She stuttered, looking at Foxy whilst he continued to clean the blood up, It was... Weird to watch. Having an animatronic Fox heal your wounds. It was almost like an f-d up dream.

"There, that's done." He mumbled, taking the bloody cotton balls away from her stomach. Maddison knew the next step was going to be more painful, her face formed into a frown.

"N-now, take a cotton ball and pour some fluids onto it that's from the bottle that's labelled 'Peroxyde'. Then dab it on the wound.." The pale, blonde haired lady spoke, watching as Foxy followed her commands, pouring the Peroxyde onto the cotton ball and beginning to dab it onto her wound. Maddison cringed, the stinging pain from the Peroxyde cleaning her wound was a bit much.

A few tears of pain made it out of her eyelids and fell down her cheeks.

"Sorry sorry sorry.." Foxy mumbled quietly, continuing to dab the wound clean. The Peroxyde began to foam, which made Foxy look a bit confused.

"Is i' supposed to do tha'?" The red fox pointed to the foam on her wound, causing Maddison to look at her wound. Once seeing the foam she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, It means it's working. We can move on now. Get that bandage looking stuff, there should be too kinds. One that says 'Gauze' and 'wrapping'. Wrap the Gauze around my stomach and then the wrapping." She explained, lifting herself up slightly to allow Foxy to wrap the bandaging around her.

It took Foxy a few seconds to find the bandages, and begin to do that she said. The fox began to wrap the gauze around her, until it was a thick like of gauze.

"Cut the ends off." She spoke in a more clearer tone, Foxy did what she said, cutting it off. Then he began to wrap the wrapping around her, Maddison staring at what he did to make sure he wouldn't mess up. Once there was enough, Foxy cut the end off.

"There would be a metal clip in there, then just clip the end to the wrapping closest to it." The blonde pointed to a metal clip inside the First aid kit, so foxy grabbed it and clipped it all together.

"There, now ye' shouldn' bleed to death." He spoke before shoving the first aid kit away. The wound felt much better now, being cleaned and dressed. She shakily lifted herself up, almost falling backwards. Foxy got back onto his feet also, looking to the open doorways.

"W-Why haven't Bonnie, Chica or Freddy come to kill me yet?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. The animatronic Fox gazed at Maddison, twitching his ear.

"Because they think yer' dead. I told Bonnie ye' were me'kill." He spoke in his robotic and glitchy voice, before the alarm for 6 AM went off, a sigh of relief coming out of Maddison's pink lips.

"My shift is over. I'll be here at 12 AM.." She yawned, stretching her back out, only to stretch the wound on her stomach too, causing her to yelp. Foxy frowned, furrowing his brows.

"I still have a lot of questions ye' know." Foxy growled softly, Causing Maddison to look to him.

"Well, when it's my shift come to the office and I can answer them." She spoke tiredly before walking out of the Office, only to stumble and almost fall.

"Maybe ye' should have a bit of help." He snorted, holding her hand, causing Maddison's cheek to heat up.

"T-thank you.." She mumbled as they walked towards the hall way, where Rebecca's desk was located. Rebecca was there, preparing her desk for the day.

"This is where I stop. See ye' tonight." Foxy whispered before disapearing back into the shadows. Maddison smiled, a part of her was no longer missing. He remembered. They weren't enemies.. Could they be..

Friends?

* * *

**WOOOO Longest chapter so far. Wooooo Foxy n Maddison are /friends/ now! I guess... STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**This is Nacho Master, SIGNING OUT!**


	4. Bonding

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was busy :(**

**Guys pls**

**Why does this have so many reviews**

**its just a lazy fanfic that I made in my spare time /SCREAMS AND CHOKES/ anyways yes i must reply to them**

**Patty967: You're welcome :)**

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a bit rushed, I was hurrying to get a chapter done before the day ended :( Ah, I'm debating on accepting OCs or not, but if you would like to have an OC placed in here, please PM me your idea and character. Thanks! Aaand For your other review, she does have a reason for being scared. They're damn alive animatronics that are trying to kill you. I think I would pee myself and act like a child if I were in that position.**

**MaliciousMuffin: R-really? Thank you :'D! Yeah, poor creepy pastas, I remember when they were scary!**

**AngelicAlkyra: EEE, It's so nice to see that people are actually looking forward for updates on this story, thank you :)**

**DarkFireYoshi: Did I call Chica a duck? Drats, sorry if I did. I assure you I meant chicken, I know Chica is a chicken, I make mistakes and I don't notice 'em sometimes! And about Bonnie being a girl, to clarify, Bonnie is a girly name, and for me I believe Bonnie is a girl. It would also balance the Male to Female ratio between Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie if Bonnie was a girl. Sorry if you don't think the same ):**

**SaphiraRyuuka: Thanks! I'll make sure to update as soon as I can!**

**Crow T R0bot: Really? I have yet to see someone be absorbed into my pitiful writing skills XD Thank you! Ah, There isn't much character development from the game itself, so It's mainly based around headcannons for me. Oh damn, you're idea sounded good with Foxy being mute, but Once again, HEADCANNONS GALORE! It would be a bit confusing trying to pull off a mute character when they're trying to explain something, but you're idea sounds much better than my head cannon... Woopsie. And yes, The next three nights will be interesting for Foxie and Maddison, I assure you :D**

**VenomousViper1234: Thank you! I kinda rushed the chapter, it's nice to see that someone enjoyed it even though I didn't do my best on it.**

**Bloodywolfx: Thank you so much ;w;!**

**Okay, one last thing before I start, I could really use a Beta reader! I've noticed that I'm not good with catching my own mistakes, so if you would like to apply, please PM me! I need someone that can read slowly and carefully and has a good concept of grammar.**

**Anyways, without further interuptions, Chapter 4!**

* * *

Maddison's slim fingers grasped the cell phone in her hand, her dark brown eyes scanning the phone number displayed upon the illuminated screen. She had punched in the right phone number, so with a deep breath, her finger pressed the 'call' button on the phone.

/_I haven't spoken to him in a week, let's hope he's not angry at me._/ Maddison thought, biting her tongue in anticipation as the phone rang in her ear, only to finally hear someone pick up, a jolt of surprise running through her. So he was home.

"Hello?" A young man spoke from the call, causing Maddison's face to immediately light up. A warm smile curling onto her lip-chap covered lips.

"Hey Daniel! I haven't spoken to you in forever!" Maddison chirped happily into the phone as she walked down a sidewalk, dodging a few dingy looking people as she did so.

"Maddison! Oh god, where have you been? Did you get a job?" Daniel began to throw questions upon her, causing the Blonde to giggle. He always worried about her too much.

"I've been at my house Daniel, nothing to worry about. And yes I finally got a job. So no need for you to travel all the way here to support me." She replied, rubbing her forehead. She knew Daniel wasn't going to have the best reaction to her job, for obvious reasons.

"Ah great! What job did you get? Another late night fast food job?" Daniel joked, chuckling softly into the phone, making Maddison roll her eyes at his reminder of her older jobs.

"Well, it is a late night job, But.. You remember that Pizzeria we went to as kids?" Maddison bit her bottom lip, waiting for Daniel to reply. She could hear him breath, but not reply. He was thinking.

"Yeah. Oh god please don't tell me you're working there lil' sis. You know what happened!" Daniel's voice became more stern, like a disciplinary parent. Maddison gazed forward, a soft sigh slipping past her mouth. She was getting closer to the entrance of Freddy's, but she wasn't going to enter until her conversation was over.

"I'm working as a Security guard there. Yes I know what happened, it's nothing serious." She spoke in an annoyed tone, Daniel was over-reacting in Maddison's mind, but Daniel was by no means over-reacting.

"Sis, one of their mascots killed a child! Right in front of _YOUR_ eyes!" Daniel retorted, causing Maddison to become more annoyed, she opened mouth to speak, but she stopped herself. She had to lie.

"They were kicking at it! It simply was knocked over from their stupidity!" Maddison growled, her empty hand balling into a fist, before taking in a deep breath and leaning onto the wall behind her, trying to relax herself.

"They're evil! Quit your job, I can come over and support you! You're getting desperate!" Daniel continued to ramble on, completely ignoring what Maddison just said. Now she remembered why she didn't call him as much as she used to.

"I'm going now. Bye." Maddison bluntly spoke before ending the call, rubbing her forehead. Her family stressed her too much. It was mainly the reason she didn't call her brother often. He always panicked about everything. The Blonde took in a few deep breaths before entering the Pizzeria, she was there early again. Loud laughter of children began to fill her ears, making her cringe lightly.

The sound of the door opening caused Rebecca to jump, her gaze turning to Maddison, her hair seemed to be a bit messy. Rebecca seemed very disorganized at the moment, but she kept a tired smile on her lips.

"Ah, Hello again Maddiso-" Rebecca paused as she saw a dark splotch on Maddison's stomach, on her yellow hoody. Maddison has tried to wash out the blood from the night before, but only some of the stain came out. One of the tired Secretary's fingers pointed towards the stain, her brows furrowing.

"What is that?" She asked bluntly, her icy blue gaze flicking upwards to look Maddison in the eye. Maddison cleared her throat, trying to come up with an explanation for her.

"I-I spilled some coffee on me this morning." Maddison replied, her brown eyes looking other places than at Rebecca's face, causing the Secretary to snort.

"Right... But before I let you pass, I need to speak to you." Rebecca replied in a softer ton, standing up from her desk, looking Maddison straight in the eye, causing the Blonde to become a nervous at the icy stare of Rebecca. The Brunette cleared her throat, pushing her square-lensed glasses further back on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm supposed to check the playback of the cameras in the Security Office to make sure the guards aren't doing anything weird or stealing things, and if they are I have to report it to Mr. Freddy.." The secretary spoke in a fearful tone, closing her eyes whilst crossing her slim arms. Maddison's blood went cold. Did she see everything? The blonde tried to look away, the back of her neck heating up.

"I haven't told Mr. Freddy yet but... What you're doing with Foxy. It's dangerous and I highly suggest stopping." Rebecca's voice was shaky, genuine concern clouding her eyes. Maddison sighed. Everyone was on her neck, first her brother and now her fellow Employee.

"If you've seen everything, what about how he saved me?" Maddison's voice became more cold, her brows furrowing into a grimace. She was sick of people always worrying so much about her. Rebecca sighed softly, looking to the floor.

"It's still dangerous. The others will be infuriated and will try even harder to kill you. You can't trust hi-" Rebecca was cut off from Maddison's strong voice.

"I don't care about what you have to say. I trust him." The blonde gritting her teeth in annoyance, the blue eyed lady could sense her annoyance.

"J-just..." Maddison sighed, looking Rebecca's eyes with a softer gaze.

"Please don't tell him." She whispered, putting her own hands into the pocket's of her favourite, yellow hoody. Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, only to pause and think for a few seconds.

"Fine..." The secretary mumbled before sitting back down in her chair, filing through the many papers on her desk. A sigh of relief came out of Maddison, before passing by Rebecca. She began to walk down the hallway, her brown eyes gazing at each doorway. The children's laughter and music became louder as Maddison came closer to one door, her brows furrowing.

Freddy and the gang were once again preforming.

But today, Maddison didn't feel like getting the crap scared out of her by Bonnie again. Her gaze flicked to somewhere else, the Door to Pirate Cove. Maybe this time she wouldn't be caught. The Blonde moved over to the door, grasping the cold handle in her hands before opening the entrance, stepping into the room.

The room was quiet, but the lights were on. She took in a slow breath before closing the door behind her, something rustling behind the closed curtains of Pirate Cove. A soft smile formed on her lips as she approached the curtains.

"It's just me, Maddison." She spoke in a soft tone as she approached the shut down stage. There was an eerie silence for a few moments.

"Ye' scared me." An annoyed grunt came from the curtains, causing a quiet giggle to come out of Maddison's mouth. She parted the curtains, Foxy was standing there, rubbing his closed, mechanical eyelids.

"Yer' here early again. Why?" He questioned, opening an eye to look at Maddison, who was standing right in front of him.

"I couldn't get any sleep, and I didn't have anything to do. So I decided to come here." She replied, her tired eyes gazing up at Foxy's orange eyes. The red hued animatronic fox furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, causing Maddison to feel a bit uneasy under his gaze.

"Ye' shouldn't be here, ye' could get caught by Mr. Freddy, like last time." Foxy remarked, pinning his ears back. Maddison rolled her brown irises before replying.

"I can just hide if he come in here to check. No biggie-" Maddison paused as she took a closer look at Foxy, squinting her eyelids. His jaw was crooked. One of her thin fingers pointed towards his jaws before she raised a brow at him.

"Why is your jaw crooked?" The Blonde asked, a small bit of concern showing in her voice. Foxy paused for a second before lifting up a hand to feel his jaw. It was definitely crooked, he must have not known. Foxy growled lowly, becoming annoyed with himself.

"What happened?" Maddison spoke softly, furrowing her brows. She lifted a hand to touch it, but stopped herself, her hand trembling lightly.

"I-it probably just did that by itself'." Foxy mumbled, trying to put his jaw back into place, but he struggled to do so. Maddison sighed, shaking her head.

"Truth. I want the truth." She spoke more firmly, causing Foxy to grumble lowly, looking away from Maddison. He seemed to be touchy about it. With a sigh, Foxy looked back at Maddison, glaring.

"They figured out ye' weren' dead. So they punished me." He replied, still attempting to get his jaw back in his place. Finally, Maddison grabbed his wrist, looking at him straight in the eye, startling Foxy.

"Let me." She said bluntly before Foxy put his hand down, allowing Maddison to take hold of his jaw with some difficulty. And with a '**SNAP!**' his jaw went back into place, causing a muffled yelp to come from Foxy.

"You blitherin' idiot! That hurt!" He growled, holding onto his maw. The Blonde raised her eyebrows, giving him a 'seriously?' face.

"Well, would you rather have a crooked jaw or just have it hurt for a split second?" She chucked softly, crossing her arms. Foxy opened his mouth, pausing for a moment before replying.

"Neither." He said while closing his eyes and raising his brows. /_He's acting like a toddler._/ Maddison thought, holding back a laugh.

"Well, you're welcome. Consider it a thank you for helping me with my wound last night." She shrugged, Foxy's eyes opening and his ears perking.

"Ah, yes about yer' wound. How is it?" Foxy questioned, pointing his hook at her stomach, where her scar was. Maddison felt her cheeks warm up slightly. /_Does he actually care?_/ She wondered before snapping back into reality, Foxy was waiting for her to reply.

"A-ah! Right, the wound. Well, I went to the hospital as soon as I left, and they gave me stitches. But I had to wait a few hours to actually get into a room with a doctor." Maddison rambled, only to see Foxy with a dumb folded face. The Blonde face-palmed, her hands sliding down the sides of her face.

"Do you understand a thing I just told you?" Maddison asked, a tinge of annoyance showing in her voice. Foxy shook his head, his brows furrowing. A low groan came from Maddison as she thought of a way to simplify what she had just said.

"I got people to fully heal it with 'stitches'. They look like this." Maddison tried to explain before lifting up her hoody and shirt, only high enough to reveal her stomach. Foxy's eyes widened at her sudden action of... Well lifting her shirt up. His eyes focused on the stitch marks on her stomach, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"Bloody expensive too. And I'm not making that much money with this job." She sighed before covering her stomach back up, pushing her blonde hair behind an ear.

"Well, at least yer' healed. I think?" Foxy raised a brow, he obviously didn't understand the stitches. Maddison opened her mouth to speak, only to hear the entrance door to Pirate Cove open up. A panicked look came across her face, both of them tensing up. Loud footsteps came towards them, Maddison looking everywhere to find a place to hide. Foxy snorted quietly, catching Maddison's attention. He was pointing towards a stack of boxes.

He jerked his head to the side, signalling for her to hide over there. Maddison nodded quickly before trying to move there as fast as she could without making a noise. Once there. She hid herself behind the mound of boxes, holding her breath. The footsteps became closer and louder until.. They stopped. The curtains were opened slightly, causing Maddison to tense up.

"Well good afternoon Foxy!" A familiar voice rang into her ears, making her furrow her brows. It was Mr. Freddy.

"You know, you could be up on the stage Preforming with the others.." He spoke in a fake sad tone, a tad bit of annoyance causing the back of Maddison's neck to heat up.

"Oh but that's right! You decided to ruin it for all of us! And now we're bankrupt and struggling to make it past because you made us pay for so many lawyers to cover up everything! And as a bonus, you're not allowed to move during day time anymore." Mr. Freddy continued to ramble on, a dark chuckle coming from him. Maddison chomped down on her bottom lip, her hands clenching into fists.

"You also can't kill me. Because you know that we'll have you melted into scrap metal. Have another great day Foxy." Mr. Freddy talked in a mocking tone, before footsteps began to fade away, signalling he was leaving. And to their relief, they heard the door close. Maddison breathed out, letting go of a breath she unwillingly held.

She heaved herself back up onto her feet, stepping back towards Foxy. He was standing, looking to the ground. His hand was balled into a fist, a glare placed upon his face. Maddison came closer to him, so that she was standing right beside him.

"Does he usually treat you like that?" The blonde questioned in concern, a frown had made itself onto her lips.

"Every damned day. The bloody scumbag comes 'ere to remind me an' torture me." Foxy hissed, pure hatred dripping from his voice before his eyes shut. His jaw clenched as a brown liquid formed at his eyelids. What was it? Maddison tried to inspect it, but she didn't want to get much closer.

It was oil.

"Maddison, ye' should go home now. It wouldn' be a good idea t' stay. I can jus' see you tonight." He grumbled, looking away from her. Maddison hesitated, before deciding he was right.

"Yeah I should.. I need some sorta rest before tonight." She sighed softly, moving towards the closed curtains and opening them, so that she could step out.

"Hey, Foxy?" The Blonde called out towards him, gazing at his face. He gazed towards her, a mumble coming from him.

"What is it?" He replied, the bit of oil had ran down his cheek now. He didn't speak very loud, his arms crossed now.

"I wanted to... Thank you.." Maddison looked to the floor in front of her, holding the curtain open with a hand.

"Fer' what?" Foxy raised a brow, squinting his eyes at her. She decided to leave him with something positive for once.

"For everything." The blonde looked up to the confused animatronic fox, a genuine smile on her lips. And with that, she moved herself out of the room, leaving Foxy by himself. He paused, wanting to say something but she was already gone. That was the first real smile he had seen in.. Years..

* * *

It was a clear, warm night. Maddison didn't even have to wear her hoody, it was simply tied around her waist. She had gotten at least two hours of sleep, she just didn't feel tired. Her mind was stuck on... Foxy. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was showing a bit of kindness towards her. And honestly, in her current situation, it couldn't be any better for her.

And for once, she wasn't dreading work. She knew Foxy would be there with her. To protect her. A warm smile formed on her lips as she approached the entrance to the Pizzeria once more, but without the noisy kids. It was silent. The blonde hummed a tune to herself as she opened the door to the familiar place she loved to go to when she was little.

Maddison walked past Rebecca's desk, which was still messy. Not a very organized secretary. She stepped into her office, with the many monitors and crap strewn across the desk. She didn't care to clean it though. Maddison took her seat in the worn out office chair, a relaxed sigh coming out of her. But for sure, she wasn't going to be relaxed for long.

The blonde snatched the monitor, flicking through the many rooms in the Pizzeria, awaiting the recorded message. Everyone was in place, so it was time to see if Foxy was there or not. She pressed the button for Pirate Cove, her eyes gazing at the empty room. Foxy wasn't there. And just so coincidentally, a tap from the left opening startled her. Maddison looked up from the monitor to see Foxy, a sigh of relief coming from her.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." Maddison jokingly pouted, turning back to the monitor, Foxy stepping into the room.

"Payback." He snorted before standing beside where she was sitting. The red hued animatronic fox tilted his head to one side before speaking.

"Is tha' how ye' see the place?" Foxy asked, bending over to get a closer look at the monitor, placing his head right beside Maddison's, so that he was resting it on the very top of the chair. Maddison's cheeks warmed up from the sudden contact, but she could tell he was just trying to get a closer look at the monitor.

"Yes.. And a lil' personal space please?" She raised a brow at Foxy, who finally noticed how close they were to each other. He rolled his orange eyes before scooting over a little bit. A phone ring startled Maddison, causing her to jump.

"Every damn time!" The blonde spoke in an annoyed tone, causing a low chuckle to come from Foxy.

"Scared by a wee' phone now are ye'?" He joked, until the voice from the phone began to speak. Foxy ear's immediately perked upwards.

"Uhh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm, I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight." Maddison cringed lightly at his words. Many people probably died doing this god forsaken job. She turned to Foxy, he was tensed up. She raised an eyebrow but went back to her monitor.

Chica was missing.

Her fingers pressed the many buttons, until she pressed the 'Kitchen' button. It had no monitor, only audio. Many rattles and clangs signaled that Chica was in there. Weird. She went back to check the other rooms, listening as the voice continued to speak.

"Uhm.. Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead." The voice trembled in his words, he was scared, on edge. Can't blame him though, working in the epitome of hell, with no protection. But for Maddison, she had Foxy.

Playing dead sounded like a good idea, the Blonde noted to herself to keep that in mind when in a sticky situation.

"Then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might want to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught." The voice continued on, now making Maddison question that tactic. She furrowed her brows, flicking back to the Show stage. Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

A soft whimper of fear from out of her, she flicked to where she knew Bonnie started out when she first moved. The Dining room. And just as planned, The purple animatronic Rabbit was there. Maddison breathed out slowly, looking to her side, where Foxy was. He was still staring at the screen in the same position, his ears perked towards the Phone. Tensed. He was listening.

"Uhm ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side." And with that, the phone call ended, leaving Maddison without his guidance. The blonde squinted her eyes towards Foxy before speaking.

"Did you know him or something?" She asked, turning her gaze back to the monitor, checking the Showroom. Freddy was still there. He didn't move a lot, did he? Foxy let out a short grunt, adjusting his head.

"Yes." Foxy said bluntly, making Maddison look back to him, his position didn't look very comfortable to her.

"Here." Maddison spoke, placing the monitor on her seat and looking around the room, finding a stool in the very right corner of the small office. She pulled the stool over to Foxy before sitting back in her seat. He hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the seat, which looked much better than being hunched over.

"Thank ye'" The fox spoke, his eyes trailing back to the Monitor. It seemed to catch his attention. Maddison softly smiled at how everything intrigued him. But yet again, he didn't understand human things. She pressed the Kitchen button once again, needing to check on Chica. But this time, she heard nothing.

"Hey, why does the Kitchen have no camera?" Maddison asked, hints of fear peaking into her voice as she flicked through many cameras to find the chicken's whereabouts.

"Chica likes her privacy." Foxy replied, not giving her much information. And that kind of annoyed Maddison, she preferred to have clear answers. But once as she pressed the East hall button, she found Chica, standing at the very end of the hallway. A slight shiver ran up her spine, making Foxy raise a brow at her.

"Are we really tha' scary to ye'?" The animatronic Fox asked, his gaze switching to Maddison's face. Once seeing that Foxy was staring at her, she cleared her throat.

"Well, to be honest, you scared me the least first night." She jokingly said, keeping her gaze locked with Foxy's. A glare formed on his face.

"Well, I'm taking tha' offensively. Next time you get attack, I ain' savin' ye'." Foxy snorted, closing his eyelids. Maddison's blonde brows furrowed, her mouth parting slightly.

"Oh come on! You wouldn't let me die." She frowned, Foxy reopened his eyes, giving a playful smile. Well, whatever smile he could give, his jaw was made out of metal for gods sake.

"Yes I would." He retorted, making Maddison roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at him, as if she was still little. When they would talk. Before the Bite. Maddison quickly snapped back to the Monitor. She had forgotten about them. She checked the East hall. No Chica. Maddison switched it to the East hall corner. No Chica. And with a sharp breath, she threw the monitor down and dashed towards the right opening, pressing the 'light' button.

And the light flickered, revealing Chica, with her bib on that read 'LETS EAT!'. And with a panicked motion, Maddison slammed on the 'door' button, closing it before Chica could get in. A breath of relief came out of her lips, But Chica began to slam on the window, her metal wing causing a high pitched scratching noise, startling both Foxy and Maddison.

The animatronic chick stared into the window, the light illuminating her face. Her face held a dark glare. She lifted her wing towards Foxy, who was behind Maddison, standing up now. A low growl came from Foxy, his ears pinned back. He tried to move forwards, but Maddison put an arm in front of him.

"I highly suggest not doing that." She whispered, and with a blink of an eye, Chica disappeared. Maddison moved her arm away and reopened the door, trying to conserve as much energy as she could. The fact that Foxy was being protective over her made her cheeks flush pink.

"Ye' shoulda let me at her! I coulda' beat her feathery ass in!" Foxy growled from behind her. He was annoyed. She turned around, Foxy was sitting back on his stool but his arms were crossed.

"But she could have alerted the others and then we both would've been dead." She replied, sitting back in her office chair, trying to get comfortable. Her stitches stung from her sharp movements she had to make to get to the door in time. Foxy opened his mouth to retort something, but stopped. Maddison took in a few deep breaths before picking the monitor back up, Chica had moved from the east hallway thankfully.

"And about last night. With the questions. Why did ye' favourite me out of the group when ye' were just a wee lil' lass?" Foxy asked, bringing up the subject of the past once more. Before replying, Maddison quickly checked of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy's whereabouts. Chica was back in the chicken, rummaging through things and causing a ruckus, Bonnie was in the storage room and Freddy was still in the Show stage, staring into the Camera. Maddison took in a deep breath, readying herself to reply.

"When I was younger, I always felt out of place. I never liked girly things, and other kids from.. my 'place' always teased me about it. And when I went to Freddy's for the first time.. I felt like I found someone that actually understood me. You were different. Not a lot of kids liked you. But thought you were misunderstood. Like me." Maddison spoke softly, her cheeks heating up from embaressment.

"I-it's also the reason why I said I understand you." She stuttered, trying not to look at Foxy and to stay focused on the Monitor.

"And that's also why I risked everythin' for ye'. Ye' were the only wee lass that would come t' me first and spend.. Well hours talking to me." Foxy chuckled softly, Maddison remembered when she would beg her parents to go to Freddy's every day just to talk to Foxy. She had quite the.. Well, interesting bond with Foxy. They were friends. A human and an animatronic.

She flicked to different cameras to check on the trio once more, Bonnie was in the west hallway, getting dangerously close to the Office. Chica was at the Restrooms again, staring into the camera with a glare, unlike the other nights. But Freddy was still at the Show stage. He never moved much. Foxy's voice snapped her away from the Monitor.

"But why didn' ye' come back after I was shut down?" He furrowed his brows, still staring at Maddison, who had now rosy coloured cheeks. She gazed back at Foxy, clearing her throat.

"Foxy, only if you knew how hard I tried to come back. My parents refused to take me anymore ever since the Bite and I even tried sneaking away from them to get here to see you." Maddison answered, biting her bottom lip softly. A snort came from Foxy before he spoke again.

"I thought I scared ye' away." He chuckled softly, his gaze switching to the Monitor.

"Oi, Bonnie moved." Foxy pointed towards the monitor, causing Maddison to jump. /_Again!_/ She thought to herself before tossing the monitor off of herself and lunging towards the Door button on the left side, pressing it and successfully closing it in time. Just to make sure Bonnie was actually there, and she wasn't just wasting power, she pressed the light button, and for sure, Bonnie's face flickered in the light.

A minute passed of dead silence before she reopened the door, she didn't want to be attacked again. But Bonnie wasn't there anymore thankfully. She sighed in relief before taking her seat once more, Maddison was growing tired.

"Sorry fer' distractin' ye'." Foxy finally spoke up, making Maddison to smile softly.

"It's alright. I should have been paying attention anyways." She shrugged, before the alarm for her shift went off. Thank god. She placed the monitor on the desk before turning to Foxy.

"My shift is over." The blonde tiredly spoke, rubbing an eye with her hand. Foxy nodded, getting up. She began to walk away to the exit, her arms crossing.

"Wait." She heard Foxy's voice over her shoulder. He walked up to beside her.

"Can I walk with you?" Foxy asked, his ears perking towards Maddison. A tired smile formed on her lips.

"Sure." Maddison replied, beginning to walk away, Foxy hesitated for a moment, but followed after. Soon they reached the door to the hallway, where Foxy wouldn't go any further than that.

"I'll see ye' soon?" Foxy whispered, a bit of hope tinged into his voice. Maddison turned to him, smiling.

"Of course." She replied, walking down the hallway, towards Rebecca's desk, where the paranoid secretary stayed.

* * *

**Ow this chapter took forever, even though I was rushing. I have people coming over today, so I had to rush. ;; Sorry if it doesn't meet your standards.**

**This is Nacho Master, Signing off!**


	5. Interesting Situations

**Oh my glob, you guys are making me blush with all of your kind reviews! Thank you soooo Much! I haven't felt so happy about writing a fanfiction before, you guys are the best!**

**VenomousViper1234: Ahahah, good to know that It's not noticeable when I rush! And he is called 'Foxy the Pirate' so I kinda went along where he has the Pirate accent and all! Really? This is you're favourite FNAF fanfic? aaaAAAH! THANK YOU **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I will update whenever I can.**

**reedywebwizered: EEEEe Thank you! Foxy is my favourite too **

**SaphiraRyuuka: I'm updating as soon as I can to fulfill your wishes!**

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: Ah thank you! And no need to say sorry, It's okay having different opinions :)**

**VulpineSnow: Ah yes, Bonnie and Chica. I can't spoil anything though, but all I can say if that they will be appearing very often ;)**

**Patty967: That's great to know! I love making my readers wonder and think about what's going to happen. Thank you **

**CoffeeDuckMeli: I woke up this morning to read this Review, and it made me sit down and start writing, thank you for your support. :) I'll update whenever I get enough time!**

**AngelicAlkyra: Thank you :)**

**That One Guy Over There: You're welcome, I had to keep remembering to space it out more XD. Who knows what Mr. Freddy does in his spare time, /probably trying to pay off bills from lawyers COUGH/. And yes, finally they're warming up to eachother :'D yaaaay! And very good theory I must say, you're very good at observing :O Thank you for you're very long reviews, it makes me really happy that people would take up time to write a long paragraph for this lazy story!**

**MaliciousMuffin: Yeah, I knew someone was going to notice how rushed I was XD. And thank you, I tried :'D**

**Chessure: Ah, See, I make mistakes and not notice them, sorry XD. And Thank you ;w;**

**Crow T Robot: Who says a pirate can't have manners? XD Ah thank you for this review, I really needed a bit of help for ideas! I'll be sure to find ways to use them whenever I can. Thank you so much for your review.**

**Bloodywolfx: You're welcome, I make sure to reply to every Review I get. Thank you a lot, but I also try to keep my readers in mind O w O**

**frostdrop1: Thank you, I'm trying to update this whenever I can, my life is very busy right now x.x**

**Kingdom Infinity: OHHOOHOOH'kay. That's... Interesting... I think?**

**yorkmaniac89: Awww, really? Thank you! :'D**

**Guys, thank you SOOO much for all of your support, you guys are too nice to me 3 Anyways, CHAPTER 5 /Crap is gonna get srs**

* * *

The mid-day heat was getting to Maddison, so instead of wearing a t-shirt with her hoody wrapped around her waist, she was wearing a light grey muscle shirt, nothing too extravagant or showy. It was sort of a routine now of coming early, it gave Maddison more time to speak with Foxy, since they hadn't seen eachother for.. So many years. Maddison couldn't help but ponder on their relationship. They were friends. Good friends.

But a part of her said otherwise. That she wanted something more. But Maddison pushed it back. Friends. Just friends. She walked down the sidewalk that lead to Freddy's, the heat of summer finally taking its toll on everyone. It wasn't just hot, it was a dry heat. Either people were hiding in shade of wearing skimpy clothing in hopes to stay cool. But finally, the entrance to Freddy's came up, a sigh of relief coming from Maddison.

At least they have Air Conditioning.

The handle on the door was really warm, making Maddison jerk her hand back when she first touched it. But as she finally entered the Pizzeria, cool air rushed onto her, a deep breath coming out of her. Much better than being cooked alive. Rebecca looked up from her paperwork, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Hello Maddison." The Brunette spoke out before taking a sip of a liquid that was held in a coffee cup. Maddison dipped her head to the secretary before rummaging through her pockets, pulling out a wallet.

"Er... What are you doing?" Rebecca asked, a bit bewildered at the Blonde's sudden course of actions. Maddison had guessed that she should pay Rebecca back for keeping a secret, and so that was what she was doing. From her wallet, she pulled out a 20 dollar bill, handing it to Rebecca.

"A tip." Maddison smiled softly, winking to her. The Brunette seemed to be lost, raising a brow before taking the cash.

"Thank you." She spoke before placing the money on her desk, a smile creeping itself back onto her face.

"You really don't have to pay me you know..." Rebecca looked down, twiddling her thumbs, causing a soft chuckle to come from Maddison's lips. The secretary looked up, her gaze switching back to the Blonde.

"It's the least I could do." Maddison shrugged, looking away from the Brunette before pushing her blonde hair behind an ear. Rebecca paused for a moment, honestly not knowing how to react. The economy was going down the gutter, and 20 bucks could have easily bought Maddison some sort of food supplies.

"You're a good friend Maddison. Please have a good day." She replied, a dumb folded expression still on her face. The blonde looked back to the Secretary, nodding her head before turning back away, her gaze shifting to the hallway.

And with that, Maddison walked past the desk, the sudden laughter and loud chatter of children filling her ears. It was lunch time. Kids were going to be served grease filled pizza so that those terrifying robots could preform and have quiet kids since their faces were stuffed with pizza. A shudder of disgust ran up Maddison's spine, knowing that when she was their age, she also ate that greasy food.

A quiet snort came from her, moving past the door to the Dining room. And after a few minutes of walking, she made it to the door to Pirate Cove. With a firm grasp on the door handle, she opened the door before silently closing it, hoping no one had noticed where she sneaked off to.

The room was quiet, not even the slightest rustle was to be heard, causing a bit of fear to build up in Maddison. She moved herself forward, parting the almost always closed curtains to the stage, only to find Foxy sitting on a mound of boxes, fiddling with his hook. **(Do not take that in a dirty way or i'll kill you. iTS HIS HOOK HAND) **Once hearing the curtains part, he looked up, a smile coming onto his jaws.

"Ah, I knew ye' were gonna be 'ere early again." Foxy chuckled, making Maddison roll her brown irises. She stepped into the stage, closing the curtains behind her. No one could see what they were doing. They were alone. Maddison stretches her back out, yawning, making Foxy raise an eyebrow.

"Why do ye' keep comin' when yer tired? Humans need their sleep." He snorted, scooching over a little bit on the box he was sitting on, making room.

"Sit down since yer tired." Foxy pointed to the spot next to him, Maddison nodding and taking the seat beside him. The blonde lifted up her hands to rub her eyes, but not roughly enough to smudge whatever makeup she was wearing. Her lips curled into a soft smile.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, putting her hands down to gaze at the Animatronic Fox beside her. He also seemed tired, well not tired physically, but emotionally. Curiosity spiked in Maddison, her gaze softening on him.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, folding her hands together on her lap, trying to give him space. They were sitting awfully close to each other, and she didn't want to make an awkward situation.

"Ye' don't have to worry about Mr. Freddy catchin' ye'. He was here earlier." Foxy sighed, looking away from Maddison and back to his hook, it was bent slightly. He mumbled something before trying to bend it back in place, finally successfully doing so. Maddison stared at Foxy, biting her bottom lip softly. She wanted to cheer him up, since Mr. Freddy already came there to bug him. Foxy continued to look away, his gaze landing on his hands.

Maddison lifted her hand up, trembling slightly. Her heart raced as her hand got closer to the back of his head, questioning if she should do what she was about to. A soft stroke on the back of his head startled Foxy, causing him to tense up and sit up straight. His fur was soft, but a few tangles were in his short fur. He furrowed his brows, a confused look coming over his face. Maddison took a deep breath him, shutting her eyes tightly. Was doing that a good idea?

Her hand continued to pet the back of his head, in a rhythmic way that made Foxy loosen up.

"Why are ye' petting me?" He spoke up finally, after a minute of silence. Maddison paused, her hand pulling back. Foxy turned his gaze towards Maddison, a brow raised. Her cheeks heated up from slight embarrassment, clearing her throat.

"W-whenever I need to calm down, doing that helps." Maddison stammered, looking away from Foxy. She felt like she had completely and utterly humiliated herself in front of one of her dearest and probably closest friend. A low chuckle came from Foxy, causing her to look back to the red hued Fox. He was smiling slightly. Seeing his soft smile, it caused a small smile to form on Maddison's own lips.

"Thank ye' for being concerned." Foxy spoke softly, making Maddison become a tad bit flustered, forcing herself to look away, not wanting him to see her rosy hued cheeks. Maddison's weird actions made Foxy a bit confused, so he resorted to what she just explained. A way to calm her down. His ungloved, mechanical hand reached to Maddison's head, slowly petting her. She had very soft hair, almost like a blanket. The thought made Foxy hold back a chuckle.

The feeling of Foxy's mechanical hand made Maddison roll her eyes and cross her arms, a playful frown forming onto her face.

"Really Foxy?" She snorted, turning her head to gaze back at Foxy, who furrowed his brows at her.

"What did I do know?" He took his hand back, his head tilting to one side, a glare forming onto his face. But of course it wasn't a serious one.

"Resorting to what I last told you to be kind to me." She smiled slyly, furrowing her brows also. Foxy growled lowly, crossing his arms and slouching into a 'pouting' position.

"Well, would ye' rather have me bite the back o' yer head off?" He raised his brows, his eyelids drooping as he also began to smile slyly, making Maddison's eyes widen. The blonde snorted and she leaned in closer to him, poking him in the nose. A soft giggle came from her mouth, as she tried to keep her lips sealed. They were acting immature, and quite possibly stupidly.

"Yes, I would." Maddison replied, closing her eyes, the blonde's lips forming into a smug smile. A louder growl emitted from Foxy, causing her to reopen her eyes, but it was a moment too late. Foxy leaped onto Maddison, causing both of them to fall off of the mound of boxes and onto the cold, hard ground. Maddison let out a gasp, a few stings of pain running up her back. Her gaze showed pure fear, she was not expecting Foxy to leap onto her.

She was now pinned onto the floor, but she noticed something in Foxy's gaze. It wasn't pure hatred. It was a playful glare. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips, a low grumble coming from Foxy. Maddison wriggled underneath him, trying to get out of the position she was currently in. But Foxy's firm hold kept her in place. He forced the blonde's head to the side before he lurched forward, a tickling sensation rushing through Maddison.

He was nibbling on her ear.

A squeal of surprise escaped her lips, the Blonde's eyes widening. Foxy wasn't biting hard enough to hurt her, but enough to make it tickle her. And oh boy, if only he knew how ticklish Maddison was. Her arms and legs flailed in desperate attempts to wiggle herself free. Her lips were sealed shut, holding back loud screams and squeals. Until the curtains to the stage opened suddenly, causing Maddison's face to turn a bright crimson hue.

Rebecca stood there, her blue eyes widened in a shocked state. Foxy tensed up before looking to the secretary, everyone was shocked. There was a minute of pure silence and dead stares, no one could react to the current situation.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Maddison squeaked out, now trying to get out from underneath Foxy with more gusto, but he didn't move, so she was still stuck under Foxy. Rebecca and Foxy stared at each other, until Rebecca began to back up, panicking. The Brunette's arms reached behind her, trying to grasp whatever she could. Her slender fingers wrapped around a rod of metal, an obvious scrap that was just lying around the place.

Finally, Maddison's mind clicked. Rebecca didn't think that Foxy and Maddison were doing... THAT.. But she thought that Foxy was attacking her. The blonde tried to push Foxy off of her now, but he now gave a cold glare to Rebecca, a growl emitting from him. Foxy didn't budge, Maddison wasn't strong enough to move him. The secretary held the metal rod like a bat before racing forward, winding her arm up. A terrified squeal coming from the Blonde.

**TWAAANNGG**

The metal rod came into contact with Foxy's face, causing him to cringe and let go of Maddison. Rebecca continued to hit him with the Metal rod, in quick motions. The red hued animatronic Fox held out a hand, trying to block her from hitting him.

"Die you wretched beast!" Rebecca yelled swinging with all of her might. Foxy yelped, he could obviously feel pain.

"Aye AYE! Stop hittin' me ye' wee' scallywag!" Foxy hissed in anger, but he refused to attack her back. Maddison stared in shock, until her mind switched back into reality. She needed to do something. The Blonde jumped in front of Foxy, causing Rebecca to pause mid-swing.

"Stop! He wasn't trying to attack me." Maddison spoke in a panicked manner, shaking lightly. Rebecca paused, glaring at Foxy before dropping the rod, causing a few high pitches clangs to come from it as it made contact with the concrete. A sigh of relief escape Maddison's lips as she looked behind herself to check on Foxy, who was cringing, both of his hands grasping his forehead.

A pang of guilt flooded through Maddison before her brown gaze flicked back over to Rebecca. The brunette was still glaring, but it softened. Rebecca seemed to be quite shocked at the Blonde's actions.

"Why are you protecting that.. THING?" She spoke in anger, pointing at Foxy, who's orange gaze returned an icy glare. The blonde sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Because, he's my friend." Maddison spoke bluntly, crossing her arms, a disgusted look creeping onto Rebecca's face. And in return, Foxy stuck out his tongue at the secretary, mocking her in a childish way.

"Well excuse me for caring for you!" She retorted, snorting loudly. Maddison rolled her eyes, before looking to the ground in front of her.

"I don't think carin' means beatin' up Maddison's friend." Foxy pointed out, smirking cheekily Rebecca now shot a soul piercing glare to Foxy, her hands balling into fists.

"Don't make me beat you up again!" She growled loudly, her teeth clenching. The fox seemed to be amused by her anger. He raised his brows, but lowered his eyelid, an amused smile forming onto his jaw.

"No one is beating each other up!" Maddison blurted out, glaring at both of them. Her hand were placed onto her hips, as if she was disciplining young children. Both Rebecca and Foxy stopped, turning towards Maddison. Her cheeks were red from both anger and embarrassment. Once seeing she got their attention, she cleared her throat.

"Ok, now say sorry and make up." The blonde smiled softly, her brows raising as she waited for them to apologize. The red fox grumbled lowly before switching his orange hued gaze back to Rebecca, who still had a glare on her face, but it was less noticeable.

"M' sorry." Foxy spoke before heaving himself onto his feet, so that he was no longer sitting on the ground. Rebecca closed her eyes, sighing softly. The brunette licked her lipstick covered lips before replying.

"I'm sorry too." She snorted out, crossing her arms. Hearing that they had apologized, Maddison stood beside Foxy, her glaze flicking to Rebecca, who looked more confused than anything. Foxy smirked lightly at Maddison being beside him, causing Rebecca to scoff slightly.

"Now, since we're all happy, Foxy this is Rebecca. I don't know if you two know eachother, but Rebecca is a friend of mine and she's the secretary." Maddison explained, her gaze switching to the animatronic Fox. He nodded, holding out his ungloved, mechanical hand.

"It's a 'pleasure' t' meet ye'." Foxy spoke in a softer tone, his brows lightly furrowed. Rebecca gazed at his hand, contemplating whether to shake it or not. She opened her mouth to speak but paused, before firmly shaking his hand.

"Yes yes, It's a pleasure to meet you too." She grumbled, not feeling very comfortable being around a tall, talking animatronic. Foxy snorted, taking his hand back.

"Anyways, why did you come here?" Maddison asked, raising and eyebrow, re-folding her arms. Rebecca sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I herd a loud crash come from here, so I had to make sure no kid came into here. But instead I found you and Foxy." The secretary replied, shooting an icy look at Foxy before returning to look at Maddison. The blonde smiled softly, unfolding her arms.

"Well, thank you for 'saving' me from Foxy." She joked, giggling softly. Foxy rolled his eyes before looking away. Rebecca furrowed her brows, pushing her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.

"What were you two exactly doing?" The Brunette asked, causing Maddison's face to turn a light crimson. Rebecca's cheeks slightly went rosy, almost as if she realized what it looked like. Maddison cleared her throat, looking away from Rebecca, feeling complete and utterly embarrassed. Foxy simply snorted, furrowing his brows. /_Girls, always overreactin'_/ He thought to himself before replying for Rebecca.

"And tha' there is none of yer' business." He snorted, his ears curling back. Maddison said a silent 'thank you' before returning her gaze back to Rebecca.

"Well then.. I should be getting back to my desk. See you tomorrow Maddison.. I hope." Rebecca murmured the last words before leaving the stage, walking to the door and shutting it on the way out. A relaxed sigh came from Maddison, looking up to Foxy. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and on edge.

"Well... I think I should also be going. I need to get some sleep." She spoke softly, feeling a bit at fault for the whole awkward situation she got herself, Rebecca and Foxy into. Foxy nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, of course. See ye' tonight Maddison." He replied, looking down to the floor. The blonde frowned before opening the purple curtains, leaving the stage. Her fingers grasped the cold metal handle, before looking back to the stage. He would be alone until she would come back. It seemed almost... Depressing, leaving him like this. And without further a due, she left.

* * *

The night was cold and brisk, not like the warm, muggy day they had. Maddison had gotten some sleep, feeling awake and ready for her job. She had her hoodie on, but underneath it she was still wearing her grey muscle shirt. The blonde took in a few deep breathes of the cold air, almost as if it was comforting her. Maddison was excited to have some alone time with Foxy. Not having any intruders.. Well, except for the other animatronics.

So many questions burned in Maddison's mind. What did they think of her and Foxy? Were they going to kill her anyways? She wanted to ask them, but she knew one thing. They weren't friendly at all. Bonnie had already tried to kill her multiple times, now including Chica. But what about... Freddy. He didn't move him, nor did he try to kill her. A soft sigh escape her mouth as she approached the Pizzeria.

Her hand grasped the handle, swinging the door open before entering. It was quiet, and empty. It wasn't as eerie as her first night, she had gotten used to her surroundings, Maddison had almost the place completely down in her mind. There was still a few spots she had to memorize. The blonde moved towards her Office, entering the doorless room, only to find something already there before her.

Foxy sat on her chair, seeming to be completely focused on the monitor he held. It was the one Maddison used to check on the gang. She giggled to herself, causing Foxy's ears to perk towards her, keeping his eyes glued to the illuminated screen in front of him.

"So, this time you're here early?" Maddison crossed her arms, raising a brow at the animatronic Fox. His orange gaze finally turned to her, raising his brows also.

"Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to come 'ere early. I never knew we looked so creepy on 'ere!" Foxy spoke in sincere interest at the monitor, his eyes flicking back to it. Only if Foxy knew that ate up power also, since Maddison only had limited power each night.

"Foxy.. How much power did you use up." She furrowed her brows, causing Foxy to look a bit confused. His jaw hung open slightly, trying to think of what to say, before scanning the Monitor in front of him.

"Eighty-nine percent!" Foxy replied, obviously having no idea why she needed to know that. Maddison let out a frustrated groan before moving towards Foxy. She took the Monitor from his hands before sitting herself down. Well not on the chair of course.

On his lap.

She felt Foxy tense up and take a sharp breathe in. If Animatronics could blush, his cheeks would be a very bright crimson. Seeing Foxy looking so surprised and flustered made Maddison hold back a giggle, before turning her gaze towards the Monitor.

"W-Why are ye' sittin' on me?" Foxy stuttered, but making no attempt to shove Maddison off of him. Maddison hummed softly to herself as she checked the Show stage, Everyone was in their spots, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie stood in place, where they were forced to sing those annoying songs over and over again to keep their customers occupied.

"You never complained when I did it when I was younger, and it was even against the rules for me to do that." She replied, making Foxy open open his jaw to retort something, only to close it. Maddison was right. He grumbled lowly, making Maddison smile lightly. The phone began to ring, but this time it didn't scare Maddison. She had been waiting for it to ring. And finally, the voice began to speak.

"Uh, hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." The blonde snorted, it was night four wasn't it? That would mean that tomorrow would be her last day until the weekend. Unless.. She could ask for overtime? The question now began to gnaw at her, her eyes continued to be glued to the monitor.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you and messages tomorrow." A loud banging sound came from the message, causing Maddison to jump. She looked up from the Monitor, her gaze flicking to Foxy, who seemed to be cringing slightly. Was he not telling her something? The banging continued to be audible in the message, the voice continuing to speak.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uh, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you.. When I did." The voice cleared his throat, making Maddison feel a bit.. uneasy. What had happened to this man? She flicked through the camera, Bonnie had already moved. The animatronic rabbit had moved to the Dining room, looking forward. She was moving more quicker than Maddison was used to.

"Hey, do me a sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Maddison made a mental note to herself to check back there after her shift, and hopefully not be caught by anyone. The banging became louder, making the blonde cringe slightly. What was happening?

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." The voice choked out, he was in a state of fear. Had the animatronics gotten to him whilst he was recording. Maddison took in a deep breath before checking the Show stage once more, Chica was missing now. But Freddy still there, staring into the camera. Glaring... A shudder ran up her spine before the voice continued to speak.

"Your knowledge...oh, no-" Low groans and gasps were audible until static took over, the recording had ended. A shocked expression creeped its way onto her face, her body stiffening. Foxy sighed quietly, readjusting how he was sitting to be a bit more comfortable with Maddison sitting on him.

"F-Foxy? Did you.. Kill him.." She choked out, her brown eyes shifting towards the animatronic fox. He tensed up, clearing his throat.

"I tried to get ta' him before the others would kill him slowly an' painfully. They closed the door on me.." He mumbled, looking away from Maddison. The blonde furrowed her brows, setting down the monitor before twisting her body, so that they were facing each other, her legs dangling out of the back of the chair. Foxy's face continued to look away, but his orange irises flicked towards Maddison.

"Were you going to kill him anyways?" She asked with a more serious tone, crossing her arms. There was an awkward silence, Foxy was thinking of what to say.

"It would be fast and painless. Unlike what they did ta' him." He replied in a shaky tone, making the Blonde frown. Her gaze shifted downwards, taking in a few deep breaths.

"H-How many others have you killed?" Maddison looked back up at Foxy, who had a very serious look on his face.

"Maddison. Drop the subject." The animatronic said bluntly, causing shivers to run up her spine at his sudden harshness. She took in a sharp breath, biting her tongue.

"I-I'm sorry.. It's all my fault you do those things... Trying to be heroic.. Only to have you viewed as a monster, when you're truly the most kindest.. Forgiving..." Maddison choked out, tears brimming in her waterline. She was cut off from a soft touch. Foxy was wiping her tears away. Her cheeks became slightly pink.

"Maddison. I've told ye' countless times, I would not change what I did. I don't care what I'm viewed as, it was worth letting ye' know that I'd risk a lot ta' keep ye' safe." He smiled softly, making her return the smile, her brows furrowed. He cared for her. A warm, fuzzy feeling flooded into Maddison, making her look away.

"Crap! I forgot about the monitor!" She suddenly yelped, she had been so focused on talking with Foxy that she had forgotten to check on the others. She quickly switched position so that she was sitting normally on Foxy, her hands now firmly grasping the monitor. The show stage. They were all missing. Shaky breaths escaped her lips as she rapidly switched cameras, searching for the beings that were probably going to kill her.

Chica was in the kitchen, rattling things. A sigh of relief came out of Maddison, but that was only one out of three. She flicked the camera to the East hall corner, where Freddy stared right into the camera, his pupils now white illuminated dots. The blonde shuddered at the sight before flicking to the other Cameras... Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Her brown hued eyes widened before putting the monitor down, quickly getting off of Foxy and rushing towards the Left door.

Her hand reached out for the light button, only to have a hand firmly grasp her wrist before she could push the button. It was purple. Her brown eyes stared at the hand, a scream of fear threatening to come out. Foxy quickly stood up as a certain animatronic Entered the room, with a tight grip on Maddison. Bonnie.

"My my my.. What do we have here Foxy?" The rabbit asked, taking her other hand to cup Maddison's face in it, making the Blonde stare into her magenta eyes. A cheeky smile forming on the jaw of the animtronic, a loud growl emitting from Foxy.

"Bonnie, if one hair falls from 'er head, I will kill ye'." The fox spoke loudly and darkly, but Bonnie's expression didn't waver one bit. Maddison struggled in Bonnie's grasp, trying to escape her hold. But all she could do was say still, her breath quickening in fear.

"Ah.. You know that having a close relationship with a human won't do you any good, and will only bring you harsher beatings." Bonnie chuckled softly, gazing into Maddison's brown eyes, pure fear showing in her emotions.

"Bonnie. Let 'er go." Foxy took a step forward, baring his teeth as he growled. Bonnie looked up at him, her ears twitching towards him in curiosity.

"Why her? You've killed plenty of security guards, and yet you choose to befriend this one and let her live.." The purple animatronic rabbit spoke softly, completely disregarding whatever Foxy had said before, not caring about his threats. He cringed slightly before replying.

"Ye' remember the Bite. The lil' lass I protected. That's 'er." Foxy snorted, his orange gaze shifting to Maddison, who furrowed her brows. How would Bonnie know her? The rabbit switched her gaze back to Maddison, her magenta gaze scanning the Blonde's face, every crease, every line.

"Little Maddison.. You spoke about her a lot. She's grown up to be a fine young lady surprisingly." She giggled softly, Foxy looking away in slight embarrassment.

"Just don't hurt 'er." Foxy's icy gaze flickered back to Bonnie, her raised her brows, almost as if she was refusing to let go of Maddison.

"Well, what's in it for me? It's not like I can stop Freddy from killing her right under your muzzle anyways." Bonnie snorted, pulling Maddison closer to her, the blonde as stiff as a stick, her brown eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Please, Maddison is one of the only things I truly care about. Bonnie, ye' used to be me' friend, I know ye' can be kind." Foxy spoke in a softer tone, his words causing Maddison's cheeks to heat up, her gaze flicking towards Foxy, a soft smile forming on her lips. But yet she was too afraid to speak. Bonnie paused for a moment, her ears turning towards Maddison, making her flinch. An aggravated sigh came from Bonnie as she let go of Maddison's wrist, which was bright red from her firm and rough grasp.

"This is the only time I will let her live. Do not let Freddy know. If I get my chance any other night, I will kill her." The rabbit snorted, the Blonde scrambling towards Foxy, hiding behind him.

"Thank ye'." He mumbled, a scoff coming from Bonnie before she stormed away, obviously not happy with her own decision. Maddison let out a breath that she unwillingly held in, shivering intensely.

"Aye, sorry about the close call." Foxy turned around, so he could look Maddison in the eyes. A relieved smile curled onto her lips, before embracing Foxy in a tight hug, catching him by surprise.

"Thank you for your kind words." Maddison spoke shakily but softly, nuzzling her face into Foxy's chest. He was shocked at her sudden actions, but he couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face. He lightly returned the hug, not exactly knowing how to reply to such a tight embrace.

**BEEP  
BEEP**  
**BEEP**

An alarm went off, causing Maddison to jump in fear, a soft chuckle coming out of Foxy's muzzle.

"Calm down lass, It's just the alarm fer' 6 AM." He quickly switched his smile to his regular face when Maddison let go of him, Her eyes gazing at the clock. In which, it was in fact 6 AM. A small groan of disappointment came from Maddison, crossing her arms. She didn't want to leave yet. But she wasn't allowed to stay any longer, her eyes looking towards the openings, where she would have to exit.

But instead of simply leaving, She grasped Foxy's mechanical hand tightly in her own, smiling softly.

"Can you walk with me? It's always nice when you do." Maddison bit her bottom lip, Foxy gazing at their locked hands. His red hued ears perked towards the blonde before nodding, returning the smile.

"Yes, a'course." He replied, In which they began to walk out of the room and down the many hallways, towards the Exit.

Their time together was becoming more intimate, they were drawing close. And that was something that Freddy did not want.

* * *

**EEEK Sorry for the sudden ending, I really just wanted to finish this chapter since I've left you guys almost 2 weeks without a new chapter! I'm really sorry! This story will not be upgrading to M, it will be staying T. So don't expect me to write any of... THAT stuff.**

**But who can't live life without a few.. INTERESTING and embarrassing encounter like the one they had with Rebecca. Eyyy what can I say, things don't always look as they seem. **

**I will try to update quicker, My life is just reallllly Busy :(**  
**This is Nacho Master, SIGNING OFF!**


	6. SORRY!

**GUYS I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
HIGHSCHOOL IS BEING ROUGH WITH ME, AND FNAF 2 KINDA SCREWED IT ALL UP FOR ME**

**I WILL BE UPDATING SOON. BEAR WITH ME.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM REALLY SORRY. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FANFICTION.**


End file.
